Sesshomaru and the Demon Slayer
by kyothecat
Summary: Sesshomaru and a Demon Slayer from another land team up to track down a rogue demon who has joined forces with Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Timmain saw as she was picked up from the ground was Gulden, laughing in her face. As her vision blurred she felt the saliva from Gulden upon her face wondering if that was the reason for her blurred vision. Just as everything began to fade away and the pain that she had tried to ignore during her battle began to fade as well, she was able to feel the distinct feeling of her body flying. It would have been a wonderful sensation had the pain she thought was fading away had not returned. Though, this time it was more intense. It felt like her whole body had just shattered. But the pain was quickly cut short as her vision faded to black and she finally lost all feeling throughout her body. Before losing consciousness completely she uttered, what she thought were her final words, "I have failed..."

There was a sudden and overwhelming sense to open her eyes. When it seemed it was too much for Timmain to ignore, it seemed her eyes just snapped opened on their own. She looked wildly about and found a young man staring down at her. She heard a voice asking "Is she alright..." but it did not come from the young man. Timmain's natural instinct took control of her body and she rolled away from the young man. Crouching and breathing hard she looked back at the young man who was now just a few feet away from her. As she crouched there taking in her surroundings, keeping an eye on the young man at the same time, she felt the power coming from this young man and realized he was a demon. Upon this realization she noticed that her body no longer felt any pain. She quickly glanced down at her arms and torso and saw that her wounds had healed. She looked back at the demon still standing there staring at her. A little girl peaked around from behind the demon and smiled nervously at Timmain. Timmain looked down towards the little girl and back up at the demon in confusion. Timmain knew this little girl was not a demon and it made her wonder what this demon was doing with this little girl. She also wondered what this demon had done to her. _Had he been the one to heal me_, she wondered wildly, but tossed away the notion knowing no demon would ever help a mortal. Other questions swirled through Timmain's mind, but there was only one important question that she wanted answered right away.

"Who are you?" she asked through clenched teeth putting as much threat in her voice as she could.

"What gives you the right to question me?" The demon said maintaining a calm look on his face but annoyance clearly heard in his question. Timmain took in everything she could as quickly as possible about this demon. He stood tall with a very superior and cold demeanor. Timmain took in what armor he wore and especially the two swords he was armed with. It was something Timmain always did when faced with a new enemy as a demon slayer. To size up her one she wanted to destroy in order to find a weakness that could be used against her enemy. But this demon was different than any Timmain had ever faced. She could feel the aura of this demon emanating more powerfully than any demon she had faced before. Though the power of this demon intimidated Timmain, she would never allow it to show.

"I don't normally lower myself to converse with demons but if you were the one who healed me I will offer my thanks and be on my way," Timmain said with a mocking smile. Timmain decided she didn't care anymore who this demon was when she remembered Gulden. She had to find Gulden and destroy him. And now that she was fully capable of doing so she wanted to search Gulden out immediately. She didn't have time to trifle with this demon. She secretly slipped her hand upon the handle of her sword but was shocked when she realized it was not in the scabbard Timmain usually had strapped to her waist. Timmain hoped the demon did not notice her hand move towards her scabbard or that her face didn't give away her shock and sudden fear of not being armed.

"Not until you tell me why you were battling that demon in my territory," the demon said sternly, not giving any indication that he had noticed any change in Timmain.

"This may be your territory, demon," Timmain spat out, as if the word "demon" were something disgusting in her mouth, "but that is my business, not yours!"

The demon began to approach Timmain. The little girl that had been standing behind the demon started pulling on his sleeve but the demon ignored her. As the demon got closer to Timmain he drew his sword. But the demon had done so too quickly for Timmain to react and she found herself staring at the point of the sword. Timmain realizing she was no match for this demon unarmed stayed where she was, frozen to the spot, staring at the demon with hate filled eyes. She forced herself not to betray the fear she was feeling, or the embarrassment for not seeing the demon pull his sword on her.

"I know you are not from these lands, demon slayer," the demon began causing Timmain's eyes to widen slightly in wonder at how he knew she was a demon slayer, "so you do not know what I am capable of." The demon stressed his point by thrusting his sword closer to Timmain's throat. Timmain found it humiliating that she could be so easily subdued by a demon and wanted to kill this one just as much as she wanted to kill Gulden. The little girl behind the demon began to impatiently tug upon the demon's sleeve even more than she had been.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl whispered looking up at the demon. Yet the demon continued to ignore her.

"You're a demon, so I know perfectly well what you are capable of," Timmain said with as much hate as she could muster as her fear began to mount. Her mind began to race with a course of action she should take in order to kill or to just get away from this demon.

"I can easily reverse what I have done to you, so tell me now!" The demon said, clearly angry at this point at not getting the information he wanted from Timmain so easily. Not only did his tone betray it, but his face too, was starting to show his anger and contempt for Timmain.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl said again, this time louder to get the demon to focus his attention towards her. But the demon still did not respond but continued his threatening stance towards Timmain.

"No!" Timmain shouted. "I would never disgrace myself by discussing my affairs with a disgusting demon..."

Timmain knew that would get the demon to react. The demon clearly despised mortals as much as Timmain despised demons. Timmain wanted the demon to react because she was anticipating it. She had finally forced down her fear and had decided on a course of action. She needed the demon to strike, because just as this demon was capable of moving quickly, so was Timmain when she needed to. Timmain was rewarded with satisfaction as she saw the demon give a small indication that he was about to attack her but just as the demon was going to attack and Timmain was going to move according to her plan, the little girl jumped in between them shouting.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please stop!" The little girl pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Timmain and the demon looked down at the little girl in shock. Timmain wondered if the little girl even realized she could have been killed getting between the two of them ready to attack each other. Timmain was even more surprised that the demon had even bothered to stop his attack for this little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't hurt her after you just saved her," the little girl said sniffling. "Please, don't hurt her."


	2. Chapter 2

Timmain looked from the little girl to the demon. Timmain wasn't sure that she heard right. This little girl said that demon had saved Timmain. Timmain and the demon both let down their guards, Timmain relaxing her attack stance and the demon sheathed his sword and looked down at Rin. The little girl smiled up at the demon.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl said in relief.

"Rin, you should not have got in between us," the demon scolded, looking down at the little girl, Rin.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want you two to fight," Rin answered quietly hanging her head at being scolded. "I don't want the two of you to get hurt," Rin continued.

"I would not have been hurt," the demon added in a cold voice looking down at Timmain. Timmain smirked.

"I'd beg to differ," Timmain told him. The demon's eyes narrowed but before he could answer back Rin turned around and walked over to Timmain.

"My name is Rin and this is Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said bowing as she introduced herself and the demon to Timmain. "What's your name?"

"Timmain. How did you save me?" Timmain asked directing her question to the demon, remembering what Rin had said to stop Timmain and the demon from attacking each other. The demon did not answer. He turned and started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru used his sword," Rin answered for the demon smiling.

"Let's go Rin," the demon said over his shoulder. Rin left Timmain to follow the demon turning around to wave "good-bye" to Timmain.

"Good-bye Timmain! I hope to see you again!" Rin called then continued to follow the demon.

"Wait! Why did you...?" Timmain called to the demon. The demon ignored her and continued walking but Timmain did not finish her question when suddenly she was struck with a terrible revelation. "Was I dead?" She whispered in disbelief sitting hard on the ground. She wildly thought back to those last moments fighting Gulden. She remembered the pain she felt, the blackness enveloping her and her last thoughts_. I have failed..._

Horror seized Timmain when she realized that she had been killed by Gulden. She...Timmain...a demon slayer...a Maraigh, one born and trained to kill demons, had been killed by a demon. And not by a great powerful demon, but by a lying, conniving, thief who normally didn't fight hand to hand but tried to outwit others to get what he wanted. Timmain remembered the shock she felt when she finally faced Gulden in this foreign land she was now in. She could feel a great power emanating from Gulden, a power that he did not generate or was capable of generating. She also remembered a faint glow coming from within his neck and sensing the power coming from there. And then he attacked her. Timmain had been completely taken off guard. She hadn't expected him to attack her. She thought he would just run a way as he had done before. And when he did, he attacked with such force that it wasn't long before Timmain was beaten. But she fought as long as she could despite the many broken bones and slashes Gulden had dealt her. Her wounds were too numerous for her natural healing defenses to keep up and the loss of blood weakened her. Timmain closed her eyes at the humiliation of being defeated by Gulden. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to spill. She clenched her fists in frustration when she thought about this demon before her, adding to her humiliation, had saved her. This demon had somehow brought her back to life and Timmain didn't know why. _Did he want something of me?_ Timmain thought. _Yes, he did. He had asked why I was fighting Gulden in his lands. Why would that matter to him? Is he looking for Gulden too? But if he is looking for Gulden, why bother to save me? This demon seems more than capable of handling Gulden._

Timmain looked up at the retreating figures of the demon and the little girl. She began to get suspicious that this demon walking away from her did not save her just to question her about why she had been fighting Gulden in his land. Timmain knew a demon did not do anything unless it would benefit them somehow. But the demon was not going to lower himself anymore to explain his motives to a demon slayer, just as a demon slayer would not lower herself to run after a demon to beg him to explain why he saved her. Timmain stood up, brushed the loose grass off her clothes and began to search for her sword. She found herself torn between heading out on her own in search of Gulden or catching up with the demon that had saved her to find out what he knew of Gulden and his whereabouts. Timmain's search was interrupted when she heard something land in the earth behind her. She spun around and gasped in disbelief to see her sword firmly lodged in the ground waving slightly back and forth. Timmain glanced in the direction where the demon and the little girl had gone and found the demon looking back at her.

"If you want to know why I saved you I suggest you conduct yourself in a more respectful manner," the demon told her.

Timmain narrowed her eyes and glared at the demon. She reached out to grab her sword. Taking the end of her fur lined cloak, she wiped the handle of her sword off with it hoping the demon noticed the insult, and sheathed it. The demon in return narrowed his eyes at Timmain and she was satisfied to see a slight snarl across is lips as the demon took note of the insult.

"I take that as your final word," the demon growled turning his back on Timmain and stalked away. The little girl, Rin, who had remained silent throughout this last exchange between the demon and Timmain, looked back and forth between the two, then with a decided look on her face ran back to Timmain. The demon noticing that Rin was not following him turned around to see her running to Timmain.

Rin, stopping before Timmain slightly out of breath, pointed to the east.

"If you're hungry, there's a river that way with lots of fish and there are some caves nearby if you would like to rest," Rin told her.

"Thank you," Timmain said suspiciously, wondering why the little girl ran back just to tell her that.

"Lord Sesshomaru is really kind, you should come along with us," Rin said revealing her true motive for returning to Timmain. Timmain bent down so she was eye to eye with Rin and put her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"It is not in my nature to trust demons. I am a demon slayer, and I was born to kill demons, not tag along with them," Timmain explained not knowing of a better way to explain her position to one so young. A look of surprise crossed over Rin's face at Timmain's bold statement. But it vanished when Rin smiled happy that Timmain didn't try to hide such a thing from her thinking she was only a child who would not understand such things.

"Please," Rin begged taking Timmain's hand, "I really would like it if you came with us."

Timmain sighed and looked away. She had always liked being around children. She had several nieces and nephews of her own that she would play with and spoil. That was until Gulden killed them all along with the rest of Timmain's family. Timmain looked back at Rin who had been watching her in anticipation. Rin was hoping Timmain would come along.

When Rin first found Timmain lying on the ground covered in blood, she had started crying for her. Rin was so sad, but Lord Sesshomaru came along and saved Timmain and Rin thought she would never be as happy as she was when Timmain opened her eyes. But when Lord Sesshomaru and Timmain were about to hurt each other, Rin knew she couldn't stand to see that happen so she got in their way to make them stop. Now, Rin wanted Timmain to stay with her and Lord Sesshomaru more than anything. Rin thought it would be like having a mother and father around. Rin would have a family.

Timmain looked at the demon and back at Rin. Timmain didn't want to disappoint Rin, but she couldn't bring herself to travel with a demon, even if he could provide some information about Gulden. But Rin seemed so determined to have Timmain go along with them.

"Please, come with us" Rin pleaded again. Rin turned to the demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, I want her to come with us. Can she?"

The demon did not answer. Instead he turned around and continued on his original path. Rin smiled and turned back to Timmain.

"Come on," Rin said pulling on Timmain's hand. "It's okay, you can come with us," she said happily tugging on Timmain's hand harder. Timmain, giving in, allowed herself to be led by Rin to follow the demon. This was the first time Timmain ever worried if she would regret a decision she made.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days of traveling had passed and not a word had been spoken between Timmain and Sesshomaru. Both seemed to be challenging the other to let go of their pride and be the first to speak. And Timmain could feel her pride slipping as she wondered where they were going and how she was going to find Gulden. She had asked the little girl, Rin, but she knew nothing. There were two other demons that traveled with Sesshomaru, a green, toad like demon and a two-headed beast named. Timmain wouldn't be able to get an answer from the two headed demon and she wasn't about to ask the other, whose name was Jaken. But since Timmain had joined their party, Jaken could be heard muttering under his breath about how disgraceful it was to be traveling with a demon slayer and how could his Lord Sesshomaru lower himself to save the life of a demon slayer. Timmain also thought she heard the word "Barbarian" whispered her way from Jaken and each time Timmain glared at Jaken he would glare back muttering something that she couldn't hear.

Timmain had just about had enough of Jaken and his mutterings when one day she had thrown her sword into some bushes. She walked over to the bushes, pushed them apart to retrieve her sword then bent down and emerged with a dead rabbit. Timmain was already tired of the fish and steamed rice Rin made and she was ready for real meat. When Jaken saw the rabbit clutched in Timmain's hand he muttered something about her being a barbarian again. Timmain, without even looking at Jaken, threw her sword at him. Jaken gasped to see the sword quivering in the ground before him, the sword point just grazing a toe. He stared at it speechless.

All through her travels Timmain had encountered different cultures and each one had insulted her by calling her a barbarian. Timmain, revered in her land and always treated with respect, had come to hate being referred to as a barbarian, so throwing her sword at Jaken's feet had relieved some of the frustration Timmain was feeling. It also broke the ice between her and Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, stop your muttering or I won't be the one to miss next time," Sesshomaru told him. Jaken stared at his master flabbergasted but quickly apologized. Timmain smirked at Jaken and looked at Sesshomaru who was now watching her.

"I wouldn't smirk if I were you," he told her. "Your lucky I've allowed you to tag along this far with that stench."

Timmain narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru and seethed with anger. Timmain never concerned herself with a regular routine of washing herself or her clothes. The only time she ever bothered was when she was covered with demon blood. It had never been an issue where she came from. The thought of these two demon's looking down on her for such a thing made her blood boil. She stalked over to Jaken, retrieved her sword, kicked him to the ground and charged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was ready and parried her sword thrust. Timmain took a step back and then struck again. Sesshomaru blocked her within inches of his neck. The two stood still, sword blades grinding and sparking, tension showing on each face as they both exerted more energy to see who would be the first to give, both testing and gauging the strength of the other.

"How does it feel to face death by a stinking demon slayer," Timmain growled through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't know," Sesshomaru answered back through his own clenched teeth. He realized he had underestimated this demon slayer. He was surprised that her strength almost equaled his own. Though Timmain's movements had been slow and clumsy he could see she made up for her lack of finesse with the sword with her strength and hate for demons. Sesshomaru was almost impressed by her. _With some training she could be a descent swordsman_, he thought. It also made him wonder if there was another reason for her traveling so far from her home. A reason Timmain didn't even know about.

With a sudden thrust Sesshomaru threw back Timmain who would have charged again if it hadn't been for Rin running between the two of them again.

"Stop!" Rin yelled looking like she was angry with them. "You're both acting like children!" Rin had grown upset at both of them as the silence between Timmain and Sesshomaru had continued and when they did finally speak, it was with swords.

Sesshomaru and Timmain looked at Rin in shock. They both knew she was right. Timmain smiled at Rin in amusement over her outburst but when she looked back at Sesshomaru she grew serious again. Swallowing her pride she decided to ask the demon what had been nagging her the last couple of days.

"Why did you save me?" Timmain asked Sesshomaru, hesitating before continuing, still hesitant about asking him what she wanted to know. "You're a demon, why would you have bothered?"

"The demon that defeated you, he carried the scent of another demon," Sesshomaru began. "I know you and that demon are not from these lands. But the scent of the other demon is. His name is Naraku. Do you know what the two of them would want with the other?"

"I've never heard of a demon called Naraku," Timmain answered confused. Then she remembered something. "Does it have anything to do with the glow coming from Gulden's neck?"

"Glow?" Sesshomaru stared off in the distance in thought. _Glow, could that mean this demon Gulden has a Shikon shard_, he thought to himself. _Did Naraku give this foreign demon the shard?_ "Tell me about this glow. Did you sense any power coming from it?" Sesshomaru asked Timmain bringing himself out of his thoughts.

"Yes," Timmain answered. "Gulden is not a very powerful demon. But I could feel his power coming from the glow."

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said looking Timmain up and down. _Not only is this demon slayer powerful, she can sense the Shikon jewel_, he thought. _She could be useful to help track down Naraku._

"What's interesting?" Timmain asked breaking Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"That you can sense the Shikon jewel," Sesshomaru answered and seeing Timmain's confused look continued, "It's a jewel that can give incredible strength to whoever possesses it. Even a piece of it can increase the strength of a human or demon. You are one of a handful of humans who can sense and see the jewel shard within a demon."

"So if I feel the presence of this jewel, it could lead me to Gulden?" Timmain asked relieved to finally be getting somewhere with the questioning.

"Yes, and to Naraku," Sesshomaru said confirming Timmain's question.

"But I'm not looking for this Naraku…" Timmain began.

"But I am," Sesshomaru said interrupting her.

"So you want to use me to help you find this Naraku if Gulden is with him?" Timmain laughed thinking it absurd that she would assist a demon.

"Yes, you will be able to sense the jewel before I will be able to pick up the scent of either demon," Sesshomaru told her as if it was obvious that she had no choice but to join forces with him.

"Why should I help you?" Timmain asked not liking the thought of helping a demon out. It was not in her nature to trust demons and the thought of working together with one made her cringe with disgust.

"Because you owe me your life."


	4. Chapter 4

Timmain stared at Sesshomaru. Timmain was grateful for another chance to kill Gulden, but she would never thank or be honorable enough to re-pay a debt to a demon, even if she owned him her life. She didn't get as far as she did as a demon slayer by being kind to demons or forming alliances with them. Kill them before they kill you, was what she told herself. It was how she had survived as long as she had.

"I don't create alliances with demons," Timmain scoffed. "I think we're through talking. I'll be on my way." She turned to leave.

"You're a fool if you think you can take on both demons on your own. One already killed you once. You'll surely be killed again if you faced both."

Timmain stopped and slowly turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"You're probably right," Timmain admitted to him. "But why bother to keep me around. I'm sure you're more than capable of finding this Naraku on your own. You don't need me."

"You're right, I don't need you. But I want to use your ability to sense the Shikon jewel," Sesshomaru admitted.

"What happens when we find Naraku and Gulden?" Timmain asked slowly back towards Sesshomaru.

"Then we separate the two demons. I kill Naraku and you can kill the other without Naraku interfering. Now you know about the jewel and where it is on the other demon, you should be able to find a way to remove it, then kill him." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then what happens when we're successful? We try to kill each other afterwards?" Timmain asked smiling wickedly. Sesshomaru didn't answer but looked at her waiting for an answer.

It sounded too easy the way he said it, Timmain thought. She contemplated the offer for a few minutes. Torn between not wanting anything to do with this demon and setting off on her own or joining along his journey. If she did set off on her own it seemed more likely that she would not stand a chance against both demons as she grudgingly admitted to herself. But she hated to travel with company, especially in the company of demons.

Timmain took a deep breath and headed up the path they had been traveling down after coming to a decision.

"So lead the way, Lord Sesshomaru," Timmain spat out in contempt.

Rin, who had remained quiet during this entire exchange between Timmain and Lord Sesshomaru, smiled broadly and was glad that Timmain would be staying longer with them. She quickly ran over to catch up with Timmain and took her hand. Timmain looked down at Rin and saw the huge smile on her face. _At least someone is happy about this arrangement_, Timmain thought to herself. She looked back ahead letting the corners of her mouth lift slightly in a small smile before setting back into a straight line and allowed Rin to hold her hand.

They had been traveling for several hours and Timmain soon found herself keeping pace with Sesshomaru and walking side by side with him. Rin had begun to tire at the fast pace that Timmain kept and was now riding the two-headed demon, Ah Un. As Sesshomaru and Timmain walked side by side in silence she remembered something that prompted her to break the silence between them.

"Sesshomaru," she laughed looking sideways at him. "Now I remember," she continued looking back ahead of her. "You are the Great Dog Demon's son, the Lord of the Western lands. I've heard of you and your father. I'm quite honored to be in the presence of greatness," she mocked.

Sesshomaru continued to ignore her.

"How did it feel to inherit your father's title without being the one to defeat him?" She asked smirking knowing the tradition of great demon rulers who held vast stretches of land in their power. And the hearts of their sons, if demons even had hearts.

Still nothing. But Timmain wasn't finished yet.

"Didn't he die because of a woman, a mortal woman?" Timmain continued trying to get a reaction from him to no avail once again. She glanced sideways at him again with an evil grin on her face. "Like father, like son, it seems..." she said quietly for only him to hear.

And before Timmain had time to react she found Sesshomaru's hand around her necking squeezing.

"Struck a nerve, didn't I?" Timmain gasped trying to pry his fingers off her neck yet still retaining the evil grin on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should kill her for saying such things to you," Jaken said from behind Sesshomaru. Jaken did not hear the last thing Timmain had said to Sesshomaru, but he had overheard the rest and didn't like the way she had spoken to his Lord. Timmain glanced at the toad demon and laughed.

"He should, but he won't," she scoffed noticing the grip on her neck didn't get any tighter.

"You talk too much," Sesshomaru finally said through gritted teeth and shoved Timmain away.

Timmain smiled rubbing her neck lightly and walked to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"I do and you should learn to ignore me. It's easy to make a mistake when you react in anger," Timmain said. "I know your weakness now."

"Lord Sesshomaru has no weakness," Jaken piped up from behind them. Timmain turned on Jaken and kicked him.

"I'm getting real tired of you," Timmain growled going for another kick when she felt a hand on her arm as she was pulled back from following through with her kick. Timmain turned around to face Sesshomaru and found herself eye to eye with him staring defiantly into his. She froze as he stared back into hers and they remained that way for a couple of seconds before Timmain shook Sesshomaru's hand off her arm and turned away breaking the eye contact.

"Rin, come here," Sesshomaru called out to the little girl.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered sliding off the back of Ah Un and running to Sesshomaru. "What is it?"

"Take the demon slayer to the hot springs," he instructed pointing towards the west. "If she is to travel with us, we should be able to do so without the stench." He looked back at Timmain and found her glowering at him and seething with anger. But before she could react and say anything Rin ran over to her quickly. She took Timmain's hand and started to pull her in the direction of the hot springs.

"Come on, this way," Rin said guiding her away not wanting to see Timmain or Lord Sesshomaru get into a fight.

Timmain looked down at Rin and back to Sesshomaru before allowing her self to be guided to the hot springs without a protest. She still seethed with anger for the demon getting the best of her. It would be the last time she promised her self.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rin!" Jaken called out. "Where is that silly girl?" He mumbled to himself stumbling along the rock bed that ran along the hot springs.

"I'm over here Master Jaken!" Jaken looked in the direction of Rin's voice and saw her waving at him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he lied coming towards her.

"Wait! Don't come any closer!" Rin called out running to Jaken. "Lady Timmain isn't descent."

"I don't want to look at that demon slayer," Jaken exclaimed offended. "Here!" And he shoved a dark green kimono into Rin's arms.

"Thank you, Master Jaken! Now Lady Timmain will have something to wear while her clothes dry." She took the kimono humming to herself and skipped back to where she had been scrubbing Timmain's clothes clean. "This will look so pretty on her," Rin said quietly to herself.

Jaken watched Rin skipping away and shook his head in disgust as he turned away to head back to his Lord. _Why Lord Sesshomaru is wasting time on this demon slayer, I will never understand_, he thought to himself.

Timmain opened her eyes as she heard Rin approach calling out to her. She sat up and saw the green kimono in Rin's arms.

"What's that?" She asked Rin indicating the kimono.

"It's a kimono for you to wear while your clothes dry," Rin answered happily.

"Why are my clothes wet?" Timmain asked sitting up quickly ready to get out of the hot springs.

"I washed them," Rin grinned proudly. "They didn't smell so good," she added quietly not wanting to offend Timmain.

Timmain sat back down in the hot spring suddenly feeling a little embarrassed and self conscious about the fact that she had smelled so bad. She thought it was just the demon trying to humiliate her more than anything.

Rin set the kimono down and sat behind Timmain at the edge of the hot spring and started to comb the tangles out of her wet hair. Timmain sat quietly as Rin ran her fingers through her hair and listened to her humming. The little girl reminded Timmain of her own niece that she couldn't stop a tear from escaping the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away trying to keep the sadness from the memory of her family's death from overwhelming her.

"Rin," Timmain said quietly. "Where are you father and mother?"

Rin stopped untangling Timmain's hair and froze for a minute before swallowing to answer. "They died."

"Did the demon kill them?" Timmain, without seeing Rin, could sense her first question had upset the little girl but she needed to know. She needed to know why this little girl was traveling with a demon and what the demon's intentions were.

Timmain was mildly surprised to here Rin come to Lord Sesshomaru's defense.

"No!" Rin exclaimed proudly. "Lord Sesshomaru saved me from the wolves that were chasing me. My village was attacked by them." She added sadly.

"Why did he save you?" Timmain asked suspiciously.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru is very kind. He takes care of me and protects me. He's rescued me several times from mean demons who wanted to hurt me."

"That never would have happened if you hadn't been with him," Timmain said under her breath.

"What was that?" Rin asked not hearing what Timmain had said.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." Timmain stopped her questioning and allowed Rin to continue combing through her hair allowing the little girls gentle touch relax her. The warmth of the springs felt good on her tired body and she soon felt her self drifting off to sleep despite the questions and suspicions that still plagued her about Sesshomaru. Her experience with demons told her they never did anything out of kindness. This demon confused her. He allowed a little human girl to travel with him out of what seemed to be kindness, yet he had saved Timmain to get answers and now allowed her to travel with him to use her ability to sense the jewel. Either this demon was really kind but didn't want his weakness to show or he wasn't and had some motive behind all his actions. Timmain believed it was the latter.

"Do you have a family?" Rin asked breaking Timmain out of her thoughts.

"I did, they were killed by the demon that killed me," Timmain answered sadly before smirking at the thought that she had been dead and here she was now. Very much alive but not her family. Her family who had been innocent. _They should have been saved, not me, _Timmain thought.

"I'm sorry," Rin said quietly hoping she hadn't hurt Timmain's feelings. Timmain turned around and saw the sad look on Rin's face.

"Don't feel bad for me," Timmain explained. "It's part of life as I've learned the hard way. We just have to be strong and be grateful for our lives. To live in a way that would make our families proud." Timmain quoted part of a prayer that was chanted during the burial of loved ones in her land. She smiled gently at Rin when she saw that Rin was comforted by her words. "I'm ready to get out now. Will you hand me that kimono?" Rin nodded and fetched the kimono for Timmain. Timmain got out of the hot spring, took the kimono from Rin and put it on. She looked down at Rin and found the little girl staring wide eyed at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked wondering what could have gotten into the girl.

"Lady Timmain you're very beautiful," she breathed. "Like a princess." Then she ran off, picked a flower and ran back to Timmain. "Here, for your hair."

Timmain bent down and allowed Rin to place the flower above her ear. She was amused with the girl thinking she looked like a princess. Timmain knew she could be intimidating but had never considered herself as beautiful. Being beautiful was not a useful trait for a demon slayer so Timmain never cared how she looked to others. But she soon found out it made her uncomfortable to see that people would look at her differently now that she was cleaned up.

Rin looked up at her more often with admiration and even Jaken, when seeing her emerge from the trees into the camp, couldn't keep his mouth from dropping in shock. Only Sesshomaru didn't give any indication that he noticed.

To Rin, Timmain reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru. She carried her self with an air of dignity with her back straight and shoulders back. Like a noble lady. And like a noble lady she held her head high and her light brown eyes and thin nose made her look unapproachable yet allowing others to admire her from afar. The green robe and Timmain's short hair cut revealed a long thin slender neck. The dirt washed from Timmain's hair had also revealed that her hair was actually lighter than the dark brown that it had seemed before. The dried blood and hardened dirt washed from hands made her slender hands look like they never did any hard work unless you looked at the palms and saw the calluses from carrying a heavy sword.

Timmain immediately grew tired of the way Rin kept looking at her but was happy that for once it had shocked Jaken enough to keep him silent. The only good thing was that when Timmain and Rin came into the camp to sit by the fire a rabbit was roasting over it.


	6. Chapter 6

"You fool!" Naraku growled as he turned around to face the demon Gulden in disgust and anger. "I didn't tell you to kill her!"

"Aw, what's the big deal? I was trying to do you a favor. You don't know what the demon slayer is capable of," Gulden said from where he had been lounging on a futon cracking his knuckles. The dark band, which was a part of his skin's natural color, around his eyes looked darker and hid his eyes in the poorly lit room. In this form he still gave the impression that he was a weasel demon.

"The favor you were supposed to pay me was to lure the demon slayer here to keep Sesshomaru busy while I attended to some unfinished business with his brother, Inu Yasha." Naraku shot back stalking over to the weasel demon. He bent down and grabbed Gulden by the neck and started to shake him.

"Do you know how many times Sesshomaru has gotten in my way? Now, not only is Sesshomaru still seeking me out but the demon slayer has joined forces with him to seek you out. It's just a matter of time before they find us!" Naraku threw Gulden across the room into a wall. The wall shattered upon contact with Gulden's heavy demon body and he slid across the floor of the next room before coming to a stop. He slowly picked him self up to face Naraku who had entered the room stepping through the hole he had made with Gulden. Gulden stood trying to hide the fear he was starting to feel towards this demon hoping the Shikon jewel he had embedded in his neck could help him survive if Naraku chose to try and destroy him.

"Hey, just settle down, now," Gulden said throwing his hands up trying to soothe Naraku. "She may have joined with this Sesshomaru but she won't be able to resist the urge to kill a demon that powerful, even if she does owe him her life. Timmain is not honorable enough to hold up a bargain like that." Gulden tried explaining in defense of his failure to abide by the agreement he struck with Naraku.

"I hope you're right," Naraku breathed in Gulden's ear causing him to tremble with more fear. "If not you will be easy to sacrifice to them so I can continue with my own plans for Inu Yasha. I hope you will be able to put up a descent enough fight for your life."

Gulden stared back at Naraku determined that he would not allow the demon slayer to win against him. He had allowed her many times to get the best him. But now that he had the Shikon jewel he believed he could kill her again, along with Sesshomaru. He had to or it meant his skinny neck which he was in no hurry to loose.

They had been traveling for a week without some much as a scent of Naraku and Gulden or a faint glimmer of a Shikon jewel. Timmain was starting to get restless, her fingers itching to grip her sword in a duel to feel the cold steel slice through demon flesh. She kept eyeing Sesshomaru thinking it would be better to just kill him and set off on her own. She could feel herself getting too relaxed with nothing to do but travel and keep Rin from hanging on to her constantly. She liked the little girl but she didn't like the way Rin kept looking between her and Sesshomaru as if she expected something from them. They had managed to be civil to each other and had not crossed each other and it had pleased Rin tremendously. She would have liked for them to talk to each other more often but Rin was just happy that they weren't fighting.

It was in the middle of the night as everyone slept around the fire that something woke Timmain up. A feeling of power that was too faint for Timmain to determine where it was coming from but enough for her to recognize it at once. It was the power of a Shikon jewel. Just as Timmain shifted to move a sleeping Rin off of her it disappeared. Timmain looked around wildly in a useless attempt to discover the source of the jewel. As she looked around, her eyes landed on Sesshomaru standing alone on a hill top not far from the camp, staring into the night sky. She got up to make the trek to the hill top.

"Did you sense something?" Sesshomaru asked Timmain as she approached without turning around to face her.

"Yes, but it vanished as quickly as I felt it," she answered stopping a few feet away from him. "Did you?"

"I caught a faint scent on the wind. It too didn't last long enough to determine the location."

They stood on the hill top in silence for a few minutes. Timmain stood there, fighting with herself whether she should ask what she'd been wanting to since her conversation with Rin at the hot springs. Finally, her curiosity won.

"Why do you travel with that child?" She finally blurted out.

"That doesn't concern you," Sesshomaru answered turning around to face her, clearly not happy with her questioning him about his business.

"She's just a little girl. You should leave her at a village where she can grow up with other humans. Traveling with you is not safe for her. It'll only put her in more danger," Timmain couldn't stop herself. She could see Sesshomaru's eyes narrow more and more as she continued but the thought of her own dead family kept Timmain going. "The child needs a mother and father to look after her. I'm sure some villagers would happily take her in and care for her. Besides, she's slowing us down. We'd be able to track down Gulden and Naraku a lot easier without the burden." She said what she had been wanting to for some time. She felt bad for referring to Rin as a burden but she knew she spoke the truth.

"Are you finished?" He asked calmly keeping his anger in check.

Timmain nodded in response waiting for an explosion of anger. But none came. Sesshomaru started walking towards Timmain. He continued until he tried to pass her without a word. Timmain turned as he passed her and pulled her sword placing it in front of him to keep him from continuing.

"Please," Timmain pleaded. "Leave the girl." She didn't want Rin to face the same fate as her own little niece.

"Why are you so determined to leave her behind?" Sesshomaru asked looking sideways at Timmain.

"I lost my family by Gulden's hands. I don't want to see Rin face the same fate as them. And she will if she continues to stay in your company," Timmain said trembling with grief and anger. She hated to show her emotions in front of Sesshomaru but she could no longer suppress them.

"You are unwise to create such attachments for humans. No wonder you failed and were killed by Gulden. You allowed your emotions to control you instead of skill," Sesshomaru said lowering her sword so he could continue to pass.

"Perhaps you are right," Timmain said watching him leave. "I haven't attempted to kill you for the little girl. So maybe I shouldn't care about her feelings anymore!" Timmain shouted as she lunged at Sesshomaru with her sword. But Sesshomaru moved too fast and side stepped her grabbing the wrist of her sword hand and started squeezing.

"You lack the power and skill to destroy me, so don't even bother trying," he hissed into her ear squeezing Timmain's wrist even harder causing her to lose her grip on the sword.

Timmain could feel the bones cracking in her wrist and her face scrunched up in pain. As she yelled out in pain she reached behind her for the other sword she kept sheathed on her back. Sesshomaru saw the sword come down towards his head and released her just in time. Timmain lost her balance as her sword came crashing down into the ground instead of a demon head and tried to turn around quickly to keep from being attacked from behind. But she was met with a swift kick to her stomach that sent her flying. She fell with a loud crack as her head hit a rock. But it wasn't enough to subdue her. She sat up breathing hard ignoring the pain and looked at Sesshomaru intent on killing him.

"You can be defeated. How else were you able to lose your arm," Timmain said indicating the left sleeve of Sesshomaru's robes that hung limply at his side. "I'm feeling a little generous. I'll leave you with your life, but I'll take your other arm!" Timmain pushed herself off the ground and ran towards Sesshomaru ready to attack again. Sesshomaru prepared himself for another weak attempt. But instead of attacking, Timmain stopped short, pulled a dagger from her belt and threw it at Sesshomaru. As he blocked it, Timmain threw another too quickly for him to stop. Sesshomaru looked down at the embedded dagger in his chest that burned and hiss. He felt his strength weakening and wasn't able to move fast enough to avoid the blow to his right arm from Timmain's sword. It only caused a flesh wound and Timmain cursed the demon for being too powerful for the ancient runes of demonic power suppression that was inscribed on the dagger still plunged into Sesshomaru's chest. Timmain swung back behind Sesshomaru pulling another dagger and plunged it with all her strength into his back yelling in rage. She had forced the dagger all the way in up to the hilt and Sesshomaru pulled his sword and spun around to face Timmain. She was ready for him and their swords clashed with such ferocity that the force of both their power flung them away from each other.

They stood facing each other gripping their swords tight and breathing heavily. Timmain's head throbbed while Sesshomaru's strength was further weakened by the second dagger.

"You're a fool," Sesshomaru spat out. "Do you think these daggers will suppress me for long?"

"Just long enough for me to take that right arm as a token of our journey together," Timmain said with a gleeful glint of triumph in her eye. She had him where she wanted him. She knew that if she could get one more dagger in him it would put him down long enough to take his arm. Timmain gripped her sword tighter and prepared her self for another attack but stopped her self at the sight of Rin running up the hill towards them yelling for them to stop with Jaken at her heels cursing her to be quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

As Rin came running up to Lord Sesshomaru, Timmain, circling the demon ran over to stop the little girl.

"Rin, come with me!" Timmain shouted reaching out to take Rin's hand.

Rin stopped short upon setting eyes on the dagger in Sesshomaru's back. She looked back at Timmain wide eyed in disbelief.

"Lady Timmain, did you do that?" She asked pointing at the dagger.

"Rin, he's just a demon. Now let's go," Timmain repeated taking a step closer to Rin but not wanting to get too close to Sesshomaru.

"No!" Rin shouted as she ran the last few feet to Sesshomaru and reached for the dagger.

"It's no use, Rin. Only I can remove it," Timmain told her not getting any closer. "Please, come with me. I'll find you a safe place to grow up."

Rin ignoring Timmain tried to remove the dagger but with no result. Tears poured down Rin's eyes as all her hopes and dreams of Timmain and Sesshomaru being her family crumbled. She knew it was not likely to happen but she liked to pretend that it could. She had started to imagine that Timmain and Lord Sesshomaru would be her mother and father. She could almost hear the stories that Lord Sesshomaru would tell her about his own father and how great and powerful the late Dog Demon had been. And as she slept near Timmain at night, she thought she could actually hear Timmain humming lullabies to help her get to sleep. Rin was devastated, disappointed and now she was angry. Angry at the two of them that they just couldn't stop fighting with each other.

"Rin. Go with the demon slayer."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru in shock. She couldn't believe that he would want her to leave. But she didn't care. She didn't want to leave and she wouldn't.

"No, I'm staying with you Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out hugging him. "Please, don't make me go. I want to stay here with you!" Rin turned back to look at Timmain. It broke Timmain's heart to see Rin so upset. She hadn't realized how much it had meant to Rin for her to be with this demon. Or else she didn't allow herself to believe it, until now. But this was the best thing to do for Rin, she had told herself. Rin needed a father and mother to care for, to keep her safe. As long as Rin was with Sesshomaru she would always be in harms way.

"Rin, this is for the best. You need a mother and father who will look after you," Timmain explained trying one last time.

"No! I won't go!" Rin shouted. "Why can't you and Lord Sesshomaru be my mother and father? Why can't you two just get along?" She added crying even harder.

Everyone went still after Rin's outburst, and all eyes were on her. Nobody spoke for a full minute. The one to finally break the silence was Jaken with uncontrollable laughter.

"Silly girl," he was able to manage between his snickers. "Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself..." But Jaken was unable to finish his sentence as he got caught up in his laughter again.

"Why not?" Rin demanded looking very hurt and disappointed. "Inu Yasha had a demon father and a human mother. Why can't I?"

Timmain wondered who this Inu Yasha was and noticed Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and wondered why the mention of Inu Yasha seemed to anger him even more than he was. But Timmain ignored all that. She had to explain to this little girl that her hopes of a demon father and a human mother would never come true. Timmain herself wanted to laugh as Jaken was but she kept it in not wanting to hurt Rin any more.

"Rin, don't be ridiculous," Sesshomaru growled before Timmain could say anything.

"But..." Rin stammered.

"He's right, Rin," Timmain finally chimed in. For once agreeing with the demon. "It could never happen."

Rin lowered her head in a gesture that all of them took as a sign that she had given up that dream. "Okay." She said in a quiet voice. "But, will you remove these, Lady Timmain? Please?" She begged indicating the daggers.

Timmain looked at Sesshomaru. She was suddenly scared to get too close to him now. He had murder written all over his face and it was directed towards her. She cautiously walked over to Sesshomaru, gently pushing Rin to the side and removed the dagger from Sesshomaru's back first then walked around to remove the one from his chest. She paused for a second with her hand on the handle of the second dagger and prepared herself to react if she needed to. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. They were cold and calculating and she could see the anger towards her within the golden orbs. Without any warning, Timmain yanked the dagger out as fast as she could and tried to leap out of the demon's way, but she wasn't fast enough. She felt his claws rip through her flesh down the side of her face and neck, the poison instantly taking effect on her, weakening her momentarily. Timmain fell to the ground in pain, knowing it wouldn't be long till her body cleansed the poison away and the deep slashes healed in minutes. She wondered why he had gone so easy on her despite the anger in his eyes. But she found her answer when she looked at Rin, who was now running to her with worry written all over her face. Timmain brushed her away and stood up.

"Lady Timmain, are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Timmain assured her watching Sesshomaru walk away.

"You're not going to try and take me away?" Rin asked looking up at her with worried eyes.

"No, I won't do that again." Timmain bent down and put her hands on the little girls shoulders. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I was only thinking of what would be best for you."

"I know you were only looking out for me," Rin said smiling. It made her feel good to know that Timmain cared for her.

Timmain smiled glad that the little girl was able to understand that had been her intention.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is upset with me?" Timmain asked laughing as she stood up and took Rin's hand in hers.

"Yes, but he won't be for long. Though he won't show it," Rin answered laughing along as she skipped beside Timmain as they followed Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Tell me about this Inu Yasha," Timmain said as they walked along remembering what Rin had said about him having a demon father and human father.

"He's Lord Sesshomaru's brother. He's a half demon," Rin replied.

"Brother. And he's a half demon?" Timmain wondered if the little girl was right. She only knew of the one son of the Great Dog Demon.

"Yep," Rin answered simply.

"So, this Inu Yasha, is he the son of the Great Dog Demon as well?" Timmain asked to confirm a suspicion that had began to form in her mind.

"Yep. He has a friend named Kagome and she's really nice."

"No wonder," Timmain said to herself, remembering Sesshomaru's reaction when she had told him like father like son. She knew the Great Dog Demon had fallen in love with a human woman but didn't know they had a son together. _He hates the fact that his father sired another heir. An heir who was only a half-demon_, she thought to herself. Now Timmain understood why Sesshomaru had reacted the way he did.

"No wonder, what?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, don't tell Sesshomaru that you told me this," Timmain instructed Rin.

"Okay," Rin said wondering why she was to keep this a secret but soon dismissed it from her thoughts. She was just glad that Timmain wasn't leaving and she wouldn't be taken away from Lord Sesshomaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Several more days of travel and no sign of Gulden or Naraku had presented itself. Timmain was even more frustrated than she had been before. Even more so due to the fact that Sesshomaru would not even speak or look at her. She didn't know why but it irritated her more than anything. The more it irritated her, the more upset she got by letting it irritate her. She was starting to feel that she couldn't stand tagging along with this group any longer. But at the same time she didn't want to leave.

On the night, when Timmain finally made up her mind to leave quietly while Rin slept, she felt the power of the Shikon jewel nearby. Her pulse quickened and she felt a surge of excitement at the thought of facing Gulden to exact her revenge as she slipped into the forest leaving the clearing that had been chosen as their campsite. As she silently made her way among the trees she could feel the source of power grow stronger. Then she felt his presence just ahead. She stopped short of emerging into another clearing when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the middle with the moonlight streaming down on him. If she hadn't known he was a demon she would have thought he was an angel, a beautiful, silver haired angel who had come down to protect the children of the world as they slept. But Timmain knew better than that.

"I wouldn't bother," he told her not even looking in Timmain's direction. He was facing in the direction Timmain had been headed in silent concentration.

"Why?" She asked not emerging from the trees yet.

"It's not Naraku or the demon you seek," he said finally turning around.

"Who is it then?" Timmain asked suspiciously, wondering who else could have a Shikon jewel.

"It's Inu Yasha and those humans he travels with," Sesshomaru answered with dislike clearly in his voice.

Timmain hearing that it was his half brother, stepped into the clearing, curious to know more about Inu Yasha.

"Your brother has a jewel too?" Timmain asked stepping closer to Sesshomaru seeing him flinch at her referring to Inu Yasha as his brother.

"Rin," she heard him say under his breath. "The Shikon jewel was shattered. Inu Yasha and those humans have been collecting the pieces. So has Naraku."

"And you?" Timmain asked looking him in the eye.

"I have no need of the jewel," Sesshomaru answered, clearly offended.

Timmain looked away from Sesshomaru, and nodded in the direction of Inu Yasha and the Shikon jewel shards. "Do you think Inu Yasha and his companions know anything about Naraku or Gulden?"

"We're better off without them," Sesshomaru told her.

"Are they looking for Naraku, too? If they are collecting these shards, then they must be looking for him to get the pieces he has," Timmain said trying to understand the situation concerning the Shikon jewel.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Then it would make sense to join..."

"I don't need their help," Sesshomaru spat, cutting Timmain off.

"Then why am I here?" Timmain demanded wondering and hoping, despite her better judgment, that it was more than to just use her ability to sense the Shikon jewel.

"Because I will not allow Naraku to use me as one of his pawns," he said with hatred.

"And how is that?" She asked, wondering if it involved her somehow.

"I believe Naraku lured you away from your land to face me. He couldn't absorb my power in order to defeat Inu Yasha so it seems he wants me out of the way or distracted for some time," Sesshomaru explained.

"So my family was murdered just to keep you busy!" Timmain shouted in anger. It was becoming clear now that Gulden had been used to bring her to this land. Gulden, she began to believe, had been promised the jewel in return for luring her here to face Sesshomaru. And the only way to get her here was to give her a good reason. Revenge on Gulden for killing her family. Timmain stood there with fists clenched in anger trying to calm her self.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"Tell me everything about this Naraku. If I've been pulled into this I want to know everything," she demanded still trying to restrain her anger.

After Sesshomaru had explained everything to her, Timmain stood still in quiet concentration, taking in all that she had just learned. It intrigued her to know that not only had Sesshomaru been manipulated by Naraku, but the others his brother, Inu Yasha, traveled with were all connected to Naraku too, and now her. The rage that she had been feeling faded away. It was replaced by a grim determination. The fact that she had been manipulated as well no longer upset her. What upset her is that Gulden had thought he could get away with what he did. Timmain would deal with Naraku later. She didn't come here to fight Sesshomaru, if that was Naraku's intention. She would not allow Naraku to distract her from her main concern, which was Gulden, and that's who she would seek out to exact her revenge. And she knew Gulden would come out to face her again. According to the ancient code from Timmain's land that she followed, Naraku was not for her to kill. Naraku was not from her domain that she protected and he had not directly attacked Timmain. It was for Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha and his companions to kill Naraku.

"I'm going to speak to your brother and his companions. I will not be returning," she informed Sesshomaru without looking at him.

"Do you intend to face both Naraku and Gulden alone?" Sesshomaru asked grabbing Timmain's arm before she could enter the forest to leave.

"If I must I will. But I'm only concerned with Gulden right now. I'll leave Naraku to you if he doesn't get in my way," Timmain answered calmly letting a small smile break through as she gently removed his hand from her arm. _He seems worried that I'm leaving_, she thought to herself. It almost made Timmain happy to see the worry in his eyes but quickly dismissed the feeling. _It doesn't matter_, she thought. _He's only a demon. They have no feelings for others_. But the thought was only half hearted.

"Here." She slipped off a silver bracelet that Rin had been admiring during their journey together. "Give this to Rin, to remember me by."

Sesshomaru silently took the bracelet and watched as Timmain left the clearing into the dense forest.


	9. Chapter 9

As Timmain walked through the forest she thought about how foolish she was acting. She didn't want to leave Sesshomaru and Rin but yet she had and she regretted making such a rash decision, especially if Gulden decided not to face her alone but with Naraku. She knew she could handle Gulden but not the two demons together. Not if one of the demons had an almost complete Shikon jewel. She began to doubt her strength, something she had never done before, and she wondered if it had something to do with the feeling of attachment she had to Rin and Sesshomaru.

It had taken her awhile to accept her feelings for Sesshomaru but she finally did accept them. But she didn't know why she feared for her life more so now than she ever did. As she thought about it more, she figured it had to do with the fact that she had been given a second chance and she now was able to see that there was something to live for. A family. She never had much regard for her own life as a Maraigh. That was her job, to protect those who were weaker than her and if that meant sacrificing herself than so be it. That was before her family had been killed by Gulden. She hadn't realized it at the time but she had desperately wanted a family again and when she had been killed by Gulden, she was almost happy about it, knowing she could not stand living without one.

Yet, somehow, Rin and Sesshomaru had filled that empty void in an odd way, and Timmain felt whole again. But her natural instincts that had been trained to despise and kill demons had kept her from realizing it right away. And now her heart had finally overcome her instincts and she wanted to go back more than ever. But she knew she couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her and the satisfaction of revenge against Gulden was too strong. _Whatever is to happen, will happen_, Timmain thought to herself sadly. _I made my decision_.

She pulled her drifting thoughts back to focus on where she was. She could feel the power of the Shikon jewel shards was stronger and she knew she was close to Inu Yasha's camp. As she approached she wondered how she would bring up the subject of Gulden and Naraku and hoped they would also see that she came in peace. She knew that her appearance was intimidating at times and she was glad she had been forced to clean up. She saw the glow of a fire within the trees and soon heard voices.

"What's wrong, Inu Yasha?" Timmain heard, as she got closer slowing down a bit.

"It's that bastard and he has a friend." She heard next.

"What do you mean?" Another voice said.

"Wait, everyone be quiet," and everyone did as they were ordered.

Timmain knew that Inu Yasha could sense Sesshomaru and she thought he must be a little confused that scent also contained that of a human. So not to alarm them any further Timmain spoke up.

"Do not fear me, I come in peace," she assured as she approached the clearing where Inu Yasha and the others had made camp.

"Who are you?" Inu Yasha questioned suspiciously, as she stepped into the glow of the fire.

Immediately Timmain was able to recognize who Inu Yasha was and it was not the fact that he was standing up with his hand upon his sword hilt. It was the silver hair and golden eyes and Timmain thought that the two brothers must hate the fact that they look so much alike. But that was where the similarities ended. Where Sesshomaru gave the air of a noble powerful Lord, Inu Yasha gave the impression of an impulsive, immature youth.

"I am a lone traveler who would like to share your fire for a bit. My name is Timmain." She stopped a few feet before the fire and felt all eyes upon her. Even though the rest of the group was seated, Timmain knew she was taller then all of them and she could tell that they were more in awe of her height and beauty. She hated those kinds of looks and now cursed Sesshomaru for making her wash up.

"You look like an American model," a young girl said breaking the silence. All eyes looked at the young girl wondering what she meant.

"What are you babbling about, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked a little exasperated rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh nothing," the young girl, Kagome, said waving her hands in front of her. "Just forget I said anything," she added glowing red with embarrassment.

"May I sit?" Timmain suddenly wanting to get this visit over with so she could continue with her journey.

"No, not until you explain why you have Sesshomaru's scent all over you," Inu Yasha growled.

"Inu Yasha, don't be so rude. She's a Maraigh, she should be treated with respect."

All heads now turned to look at another girl, dressed in a plain kimono, who had just spoken.

"She's a what?" Inu Yasha questioned just as Timmain said, "How do you know about me?"

"What's a Maraigh, Sango?" A small fox demon seated beside the girl asked.

"She's a demon slayer, one born to kill demons. The rune on your hand is the symbol that denotes your position and you are born with it," Sango explained in awe and it was not because of Timmain's appearance this time.

"How do you know of us?" Timmain asked curious that one so far away would know that much about the Maraigh.

"I come from a village of demon slayers, we were taught to recognize other slayers. It is said Maraigh's have the ability to heal from any wound, is that true?" Sango asked excitedly.

"If she's a demon slayer than why was she with Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked impudently before Timmain could answer Sango. But it seemed the others of the group were not so concerned about Sesshomaru as Inu Yasha was.

"Can you really?" The little fox demon asked looking to Timmain in wide-eyed wonder.

"That's amazing," a young man, dressed as a monk whistled. "Will you..." but Sango cut him off.

"Don't even ask monk," she growled with murder in her eyes.

"So where are you from?" Kagome asked.

"Inverness, but I protect all of the British Isles," Timmain managed to answer before being asked another question.

"So can you really heal from any wound?" Shippo asked again.

"Yes," Timmain asked starting to not like being interrogated so much.

"Let's see," Shippo exclaimed excitedly.

"Shippo, you want her to hurt herself on purpose just to see?" Kagome asked exasperated.

"Hey! Is everyone forgetting that she was with Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha cried out over all the talking, silencing everyone.

"Gee Inu Yasha, calm down," Shippo muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, Shippo," Inu Yasha yelled then turned to Timmain. "Well..."

"I just left Sesshomaru and his companions," Timmain answered.

"What were you doing with Sesshomaru in the first place?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"That's my business. I didn't come here to be interrogated by you, Inu Yasha I came for information. I seek a demon called Gulden, who may be traveling with Naraku, a demon Sesshomaru says you all seek as well. I came to ask if you know anything of the whereabouts of Naraku or if you've heard of Gulden."

"Humph, you don't just walk in uninvited and to get information, especially if you carry the scent of that bastard," Inu Yasha retorted.

"Inu Yasha, relax," Kagome said coming to Timmain's defense.

"Look, if she's such a great demon slayer, then why didn't she kill Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked a little annoyed than nobody else seemed to care about such a detail.

"I told you, that is my business," Timmain said again. "You're very stubborn, just like your brother." Timmain smiled evilly, knowing Inu Yasha wouldn't like being compared to Sesshomaru.

"Don't compare me to that jerk!" Inu Yasha yelled in anger just as Timmain knew he would. She stood watching him seethe with anger with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Inu Yasha, she's only teasing you, why don't you..." Kagome soothed but before she could finish Inu Yasha interrupted.

"Don't say it! I'm sitting," he declared and sat down in a huff.

Then turning to Timmain Kagome told her, "I'm sorry but we haven't had any news on Naraku's whereabouts and we haven't heard of a demon called Gulden."

Timmain, disappointed, thanked them and began to take her leave.

"You're leaving so soon?" Sango asked wanting to know more about the secrets of the Maraigh.

"Yes," Timmain replied, "I do not wish to intrude any further and must continue my search."

"Good riddance," Inu Yasha muttered under his breath still upset about Timmain comparing him to Sesshomaru.

"Inu Yasha, why don't you walk with me a bit? There is something I wish to speak to you about," Timmain said looking back at Inu Yasha before leaving the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

Timmain and Inuyasha walked through the forest in silence for a while. Timmain could tell he was clearly uncomfortable walking with her and she wondered if it was because she still carried Sesshomaru's scent or if he just didn't enjoy looking up at her considering she was a whole head taller than him. She did know for sure that part of it had to do with her comparing him to Sesshomaru and that gave her some amusement. She liked that he was easily provoked. It made him almost charming. But that wasn't the only thing she liked about him. She could also tell that he was a fierce warrior as well as a loyal friend who would put himself in danger to protect them.

"So, what do you want to say to me?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence between them.

Timmain smiled slightly looking up at the moon through the leaves. She knew what she wanted to say but just not how to say it.

"I feel a little foolish about this," Timmain began. It was something that had been bothering her and she thought maybe talking to Inuyasha might shed some light on things for her. "It's obvious you and Sesshomaru don't get along so I'll assume the two of you have fought each other a few times."

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha sniffed wondering where she was going with this.

"Do you ever wonder why he holds back?" Timmain asked glancing at Inuyasha sideways. She could feel Sesshomaru held back his true power the times she fought him. The immense power he contained was overwhelming and was a bit frightening to Timmain. She had never fought a demon as powerful as he. Yet he never unleashed his full strength against her. She knew he could have taught her a lesson and hurt her just enough to make her think twice about attacking again, but he didn't.

"Is that all you wanted to ask? Inuyasha cried out exasperated. He had always known his brother held back on him and it irritated him more than anything. He wanted to beat Sesshomaru. Wanted to beat him with his full strength against Sesshomaru's full strength. But Sesshomaru never did fight the way Inuyasha wanted him too.

"That's part of it. The other part is if you've ever wondered why?" She stopped to look at Inuyasha.

"No! Who cares? He's just a bastard who likes to toy with people," Inuyasha answered glaring at her.

"Does he?" Timmain countered. "Does he seem the type to toy with people?"

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I guess I'm trying to understand him better," Timmain said thoughtfully. "He doesn't seem like he would do anything without a definite reason. I don't think he'd toy with people, but perhaps he'd test their strength. Get them to fight harder and smarter perhaps. What do you think?"

"Yeah, like I'd believe that. Especially after all the times he's tried to kill me for my sword," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "The only thing you need to understand about him is that he'll kill you if you get in his way."

"But he didn't kill you, or else you wouldn't be standing here next to me," Timmain pointed out.

"Obviously," Inuyasha fired back. "Look, if you're trying to get me to think that Sesshomaru has been trying to help me is some weird twisted way, don't bother."

"I'm not trying to get you to change your opinion of him. I guess it's just wishful thinking on my part," Timmain sighed. "Perhaps I'm hoping he didn't want to hurt me because he cares for me."

Inuyasha stared at her in stunned silence. After a minute he finally found his voice to speak.

"Do you love Sesshomaru?" He asked timidly a little embarrassed for asking.

"Yes," Timmain said quietly. "Something a demon slayer should never do," she added sternly directing the comment more toward her self.

"Then why did you leave him?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I didn't come here to fall in love with a demon, Inuyasha. I came to kill Gulden, that is my main goal," Timmain answered in a sudden flash of anger. She already regretted leaving Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha's question only reminded her more of how badly she regretted her decision. _Am I still unable to accept how I feel for him?_ She wondered to her self. _Or maybe I'm scared that Sesshomaru wouldn't return my feelings._

"So you're not going to tell him?" Inuyasha asked a little surprised.

"I don't think I have the courage too or if my pride will let me. I've barely acknowledged my own true feelings." Timmain paused thinking perhaps she had said too much to Inuyasha. "I should be going. I know you think it was ridiculous of me to drag you out here to tell you this but I appreciate that you heard me out."

She started to walk away but Inuyasha stopped her. He didn't know why he stopped her. Maybe because he understood what it was like to be in love with someone that you couldn't be with. He definitely knew it wasn't because he cared about his brother's love life. Perhaps, in the end,it was the idea of accepting something against what you thought was your true nature that he was able to identify with.

"Be careful," Inuyasha said with concern written all over his face.

The look on his face reminded her too much of Sesshomaru and she turned away quickly to leave before she betrayed any sign of how much she was already starting to miss him.

"I will. Thank you," she replied not looking back before disappearing into the forest.

As she walked along her mind kept going back to Sesshomaru. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why did this happen? I am a demon slayer. Why does my heart ache for him? Why? Why? He's a demon. A demon I'm supposed to hate and want to kill_.

She didn't know how far she had walked. She had been too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the moon had now disappeared and a reddish glow was washed over the sky. She had also been too preoccupied to notice that she had entered a large meadow and Gulden now stood in the middle of that meadow waiting for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Timmain stopped suddenly. All thoughts of Sesshomaru disappeared as she saw Gulden ahead of her. Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists in anger as she watched Gulden standing there with such confidence. He thinks he can kill me again, she thought.

"So I guess you really are a great demon slayer, rising from the dead," Gulden said. "I promise you that will not happen again."

Any doubts Timmain had been feeling were forgotten. She wanted nothing more than the satisfaction of the feel of her blade slicing through his flesh. And she would get her revenge no matter what. Her family would get the justice they deserved.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," Timmain warned him. "I know where your power is coming from. It can easily be taken as it was given to you."

She saw the cocky expression on his face falter a bit and Timmain smiled to herself. He's scared now. He'll be so desperate to keep the jewel shard. He'll end up making a mistake.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed dead," he growled reaching for his sword angrily.

"I had nothing to do with that, you should be upset with the demon that brought me back," Timmain laughed sardonically pulling her own sword from its sheath.

"I'll be sure to kill him after I've killed you. That way I know you'll stay dead," he shouted as he sneered at her with pure hate in his eyes.

"Do you really think you can kill him? Let me see what else you've got and I'll let you know if you have what it takes to destroy him," Timmain taunted.

"I've always hated you!" He shouted almost hysterically. "The way you kill without remorse and always so confident thinking you could never be defeated. I dreamed about being the one to kill you, a great Maraigh. I'll be remembered forever," Gulden said starting to walk in a circle towards Timmain.

"Who will care? Certainly no demon in this land will have ever heard of a Maraigh," Timmain countered beginning to circle away from Gulden.

"I intend on taking your head back to Scotland. All will fear me when I return," Gulden said his confidence returning.

"Let's see this talk turn into action," Timmain goaded.

"My pleasure," he replied as he leaped high into the air coming down on Timmain with his sword raised high above his head.

Timmain stood her ground leaping aside just as his blade came inches from her head. Gulden's sword came down hard causing a large explosion of dirt and grass as it drove into the ground scaring the landscape.

"You'll have to do better than that," Timmain laughed an evil glint in her eyes. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her and it invigorated her. The rage of battle was starting to take over.

Gulden brought his sword up and came down with it for another blow that Timmain blocked. The two swords clashed with such force that it almost caused Timmain to loose her grip. She reminded herself not to get to overconfident since she was now dealing with a desperate demon with the power of a Shikon jewel shard. His power would be almost doubled than when she last fought him, fueled from his desire to keep the jewel and his hatred of her.

"I can see it in your eyes, Timmain," Gulden said as their swords clashed again their blades locked together as they tried to make the other fall back. "Your scared! You don't think you can beat me!"

"The jewel has obviously made you blind," she answered back angrily. No, I'm not scared. I can beat him. He wants me to lose confidence in myself.

Timmain focused all of her strength towards her sword. She knew it wasn't wise, that it would leave her defenseless and weak for a moment. But her anger at his words caused her to abandon reason and she called for more strength than she possessed and forced it into her sword.

A blinding flash of light exuded from Timmain's sword with such power behind it that it caught Gulden square in the chest throwing him back several yards. He skidded into the ground before coming to a stop in a disgraceful heap of smoke and dirt.

Timmain fell to her knees panting completely exhausted but already feeling her strength starting to return. She just hoped it would return quickly and before Gulden could recover. But as she kneeled watching Gulden, who began to stir, she felt that luck might not be on her side this time. She felt she had enough strength to walk so she stood up, still a little unsteady on her feet, and pushed her self to move quickly and strike Gulden before he got up himself.

As she got closer she felt more of her strength return and started to run. She got to within a few feet of Gulden and lifted her sword ready to bring it down to sever his head from its body. But Gulden had recovered before Timmain and just as her sword was coming down he caught the flat of it between both his hands and pulled it from her grasp.

Instead of being surprised by how quickly he moved Timmain automatically went for the sword she kept strapped to her back. Before she could remove it Gulden delt a mighty blow to her mouth that sent her flying backwards. Timmain picked herself up quickly spitting out a mouthful of blood and a couple of teeth and turned to face Gulden as she drew her other sword.

"Just give up Timmain," Gulden now taunted her tossing her sword aside. "I know you haven't recovered your full strength. It was foolish of you to use it all on one blow when it wouldn't do much to me with this little beauty," he told her as he rubbed his neck. Timmain could clearly see the glow from the Shikon shard and her mind raced to formulate a plan to cut it out of him. She spat out more blood in response to Gulden's taunts and readied herself to attack.

They attacked each other again and again. Each time their swords clashed in protest from the shock and force of the blows. Timmain's sword vibrated violently in her hands causing them to go numb, yet she managed to maintain her hold of the sword after Gulden's next attempt. Timmain then went for an attack but instead of blocking Gulden stepped to the side causing her to looser her balance and stumble forward. She tried to stop her forward momentum but was unable to as she felt a horrible burning across her back as Gulden sliced at her as she stumbled by. She cried out more in anger than in pain turned quickly to kick out at Gulden with a furious intensity. Gulden grabbed a hold of her leg with his free hand and brought the hilt of his sword down hard. Timmain's voice caught in her throat and she thought she would be sick from the agonizing pain that shot up through her entire body stemming from the broken leg.

Gulden released her leg and Timmain fell to the ground groaning as she gasped for air. She looked up and saw the amused look on his face from seeing her in pain. It made her blood boil and she cursed herself for being too reckless with her energy with the main attack on Gulden. He slowly walked over to her and rolled her onto her back with his foot, which he then placed on her neck and began to apply pressure.

"Hurry up and kill me," she managed despite the lack of air in her lungs.

"No," Gulden said pressing down harder on her neck. "I like to see you suffer." To prove his point Gulden drove his sword hard into Timmain's abdomen pinning her to the ground. The foot crushing her airway stifled Timmain's yell. All that managed to escape her lips was a weak whimper.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru stood within the cover of the trees watching Timmain and Gulden intently. He stiffened slightly as he felt the presence of his brother approach him from behind. He could detect no hostility in Inuyasha so he ignored his half-breed brother as he walked up to stand beside him.

Inuyasha stood quietly beside his brother watching the fight between Timmain and Gulden. After a couple of minutes he broke his silence. "Aren't you going to help her?"

"No." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly.

"Because she doesn't need my help."

Inuyasha looked at his brother. He could never figure him out. Sesshomaru always seemed so cold and calculating. Always claiming he cared nothing for Inuyasha or humans. Yet Sesshomaru had the power to destroy Inuyasha and he could have done so countless times but he didn't. Then there was the little girl Sesshomaru cared for and now Timmain, the demon slayer who he had traveled with. It didn't make sense to Inuyasha. He was fine, believing his brother was a bastard, but what Timmain said had made him start to think twice about Sesshomaru. But now watching his brother just standing there not lifting a finger to help Timmain started to make him doubt his brother would ever change.

"You have a lot to learn Inuyasha. As long as you're still alive you can still fight." Sesshomaru said as if he were speaking to a child.

The two brothers continued to watch the scene before them in silence. When they saw Gulden grab Timmain's leg and break it Inuyasha flinched and growled, grabbing for his sword. But Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist firmly before he could unsheathe the deadly sword.

"He's going to kill her and you're just going to stand and watch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This is her fight and it's her right to kill that demon. You're always in such a rush to protect people. You have no confidence in their abilities."

Inuyasha, ready to deny his brother's comment, stopped when he noticed a change come over his brother. His eyes were no longer focused on Inuyasha, his face a mask of concentration.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as he yanked his arm away.

"I wouldn't expect you to feel it considering you're only a half demon," Sesshomaru answered sarcastically.

"You know you're a real bastard Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother.

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru commanded.

Inuyasha was about to protest until he sensed his brother prepare himself to attack.

* * *

Timmain looked up at Gulden. His eyes were camouflaged by the black band that circled around them like a blind-fold. But she knew they were laughing down at her as he sneered. Then he spit in her face before lifting his foot from her neck chuckling to his self. Reaching for the sword that pinned Timmain to the ground he pulled it out roughly causing more damage and let the point rest against her throat as he planted a foot on either side of her.

Timmain glared at him with pure hatred. Her body was growing numb and it seemed that this was the end for her. But Timmain was stubborn she wasn't going to let Gulden defeat her a second time. She grew angry with herself for allowing the acceptance of defeat to take over. She had been given this second chance and she wasn't going to waste it by letting herself get killed. She may have felt she was prepared to die. Part of her had been ready for it but another part wasn't so willing to give up. A cool calculating gleam in her eyes replaced the look of hatred. The corner of her mouth lifted in an evil sneer of her own. She then cleared her mind of all thoughts and emotions to allow her basic instinct of survival to take over.

Her body relaxed and her face softened. To Gulden she looked ready to accept her fate at his hands and he smiled evilly as he lifted the sword to finish what he promised he would do. He would kill the great demon slayer Timmain.

Timmain watched as Gulden lifted the sword not really seeing the gesture and smiled as she heard a voice tell her, _"You allowed your emotions to control you instead of skill". He was right_, she thought. _I should have listened to him from the beginning. But it's not too late_. A vision of Sesshomaru standing with the moonlight streaming down upon him came to Timmain. It made her long to be standing next to him once again and she would do whatever was necessary for that to happen.

Gulden hesitated for a moment when he saw her smile. It made him a little uneasy that she would do such a thing when she was about to die. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He lifted his sword higher ready to plunge it into the soft skin of Timmain's throat and stopped.

Timmain didn't even feel her hand fly toward one of the daggers she kept on her belt. It seemed it had moved on it's own, a separate being that thought for itself. She surprised to see that she could react as fast as she did. She wondered what Sesshomaru would have thought. _He probably would say I was still too slow_, she laughed to herself. But there it was, proof that she was capable of allowing her skill to control her and not emotion.

Gulden stood over her like a statue, his face a mask of disbelief. The dagger point had driven itself smoothly through his neck pushing the jewel shard out from behind. With no jewel shard to protect him and a dagger, inscribed with a spell to subdue demons, lodged in his throat Gulden fell sideways completely paralyzed.

Timmain turned her head to the side to look at Gulden. She saw the fear in them and smiled, satisfied that she had gotten her revenge. Forcing her mind and body to ignore the pain that threatened to flood over her she rolled over to retrieve her sword. Once the blade was firmly in her grip she crawled over to Gulden dragging her broken leg along.

Gulden continued to watch as she kneeled on her good leg and lifted the sword. He made small, pathetic noises of protest before he finally managed to beg for his life.

But Timmain ignored him bringing her sword down without hesitation to sever his head from the rest of his body. After the deed was done Timmain grabbed Gulden's head and tossed it aside. Looking around her she located the Shikon jewel shard and picked it up. Now that she had accomplished what she had came to do she was ready to allow the pain to wash over her and submerge her in unconsciousness so her body could heal itself.

But before she collapsed she felt a whirlwind of demonic energy surround her. The demonic aura produced was so intense it nearly knocked Timmain over but she kept herself steady by plunging her sword into the ground to hold on to for support. She had never encountered such a strong display of power and she bitterly wondered how she was going to handle this demon in her condition. As the whirlwind died down Timmain found her self, looking upon the point of a sword held by a demon she had never seen before. But she didn't have to guess who he was.


	13. Chapter 13

Timmain looked up at the demon and smiled.

"You must be Naraku," she greeted him.

"Yes, and you are Timmain. I must thank you for getting rid of that nuisance for me." Naraku said giving her a wicked smile.

"It was my pleasure," Timmain said sarcastically wincing in pain.

"Now if you'll just hand over the jewel shard I'll be on my way," he instructed putting his hand out.

"So you don't intend to kill me?" Timmain asked lifting an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh no, I do. Can't have a demon slayer such as yourself running around loose." He answered coldly.

"Of course not. And to think I was almost convinced demon's could show mercy," she replied barely hanging onto consciousness. The demon swam before her eyes and she tried to focus in order to bring the two Naraku's she was seeing into one.

"Sorry to disappoint. I must apologize also for bringing you all the way out here. It was one of my weaker plans but it's easily remedied."

He brought his sword up then swung it back down toward Timmain. Timmain stood her ground ready to accept her fate but it never came. She knew it wouldn't come. She had felt his presence coming.

He stood there in front of Timmain. His blade straining with Naraku's as he had blocked the intended death dealing swing from coming down on Timmain.

"Well, Sesshomaru," Naraku laughed. "I never expected you to care so much for a demon slayer. You sure put a damper on my little scheme with a move like that."

"Did you really think I'd play along with your foolish games," Sesshomaru shot back as he pushed Naraku away from Timmain.

"Not really, but it was fun to watch," Naraku said as he blocked another sword thrust from Sesshomaru.

Timmain watched as the two demons battled each other. She was in awe of Sesshomaru's skill. But the pain in her body was screaming for her unconsciousness and she was disappointed that she would not be able to watch any longer. As her strength gave up she collapsed but she didn't land on the hard ground. Instead she fell into a pair of strong arms. Looking up she saw Inuyasha as he gently set her down to rest.

"Just like him to take all the glory," he muttered as he got to work setting Timmain's leg.

"I'm sure it'll heal faster if the bone is set," he said getting a nod of agreement from Timmain.

He took her belt off that she used to carry her scabbard and daggers. Removing the excess items from the belt he then slipped it under her leg and set her scabbard aside intending to use it as a brace for her broken leg.

"This is going to hurt," he warned before setting the bone.

"Just hurry," Timmain muttered half conscious.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and set the bone. Timmain sat up straight with a cry of anguish and hit Inuyasha in the jaw before falling back down unconscious from the shock of pain.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his jaw as he looked upon Timmain. Muttering to himself again about his bastard brother he tied up her leg. Before leaving to join the fight he bent down and muttered, "I'll go get him for you."

"Sesshomaru, you've become more like your father," Naraku teased as he blocked another sword thrust from Sesshomaru.

"At least he was a real demon. Unlike you, you filthy half breed," Sesshomaru sneered as he turned in time to avoid a strike from Naraku.

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm just as strong as you being a half demon," he countered ducking as Sesshomaru's blade slashed through the air above Naraku's head.

"That doesn't seem to keep you from running away from a fight," Sesshomaru said as he leapt forward for another advance.

"I'm here now," Naraku pointed out spreading his arms out as he twirled his sword in his hand circling away from Sesshomaru.

"Yes, and how long will that last?" Sesshomaru asked in disgust watching him closely for his next move.

But before Naraku could give a retort Sesshomaru sensed a flash of light along with a surge of energy coming his way and leapt out of the way before it came crashing into him. Naraku too had sensed it and put up a barrier to protect him self in time.

Inuyasha was not far behind the energy storm he had unleashed with his sword. He wasn't going to let his brother have the satisfaction of killing Naraku. That was for him. As he ran to join the fight he stopped alongside Sesshomaru who looked down at his younger brother when he came up beside him.

"I'll take it from here, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he readied himself for another attack on Naraku.

"Inuyasha, this fight is not for children," his brother scolded as he stepped out in front of Inuyasha to prevent him from getting in his way.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. "I'm here to save your neck."

"It doesn't need saving," Sesshomaru snapped back with a touch of red in his eyes.

"Maybe not, but what about her?" Inuyasha asked indicating the unconscious Timmain several yards away. "Perhaps you should worry about her instead of Naraku."

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother then looked back at Timmain the redness in his eyes fading away.

"Don't disgrace our father's fang and let him get away from you again," Sesshomaru said before he disappeared and quickly reappeared beside Timmain.

Sesshomaru kneeled next to Timmain taking her in his arm. Her eyes fluttered as he moved her.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered without opening her eyes.

"Yes," he answered.

But he received no response except for a gentle smile as she lay limply in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Timmain's eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly taking in her surroundings. She was dressed in a robe and had been lying down on a soft futon with a warm quilt over her. She felt her stomach then pushing back the quilt, reached for her leg that had been broken. Her body was completely healed. She looked around the room she was in and found Sesshomaru standing over her as he sheathed his sword.

"How long have I been here?" Timmain asked looking up at him.

"A couple of hours," he answered as he set aside his two swords next to the futon Timmain had been sleeping and kneeled beside her.

"Did you heal me?" Timmain wondered knowing her own body would have taken longer to heal than just a couple of hours.

"Yes," he answered simply.

She smiled as she looked down at the two swords he had set aside.

"You didn't play fair with me," she pointed out as she looked back at Sesshomaru.

"How so?"

"You used this sword when we fought but not when you were fighting Naraku," she said as she lifted one of his swords.

"So you noticed," he said watching her.

Timmain nodded smiling as she examined the sword.

"I intended to kill Naraku, not you," he explained.

"I can see that now. Tell me about this sword," Timmain said as she handed the sword she had picked up to Sesshomaru.

"It's called Tensaiga. It was made from my Father's fang. It has the ability to bring back those from the dead and heal," he told her as he took the sword from her hands and unsheathed it. He regarded the sword with a cold indifference but something in his eyes made Timmain think it was only a show.

"It's a beautiful sword," Timmain commented. She could feel the pulsating power of the weapon and wondered what it would feel like to wield such a sword. "What about the other one?"

"Tokijin," Sesshomaru said snapping the Tensaiga back into the sheath. "Created from the remains of a demon with the soul purpose to destroy," he explained as he picked up the other sword and pointed the hilt toward Timmain.

Timmain hesitantly wrapped her hand around the offered hilt and gently removed the sword. Tensaiga had held her in awe but Tokijin intimidated her and she was a little reluctant to hold it. The power emanating from it was strong but she could feel how it hungered for blood. But she couldn't help but marvel at how well balanced and light the deadly blade was. She felt awkward and clumsy hold such a sleek weapon, which was not as brutish as her own two swords that she carried.

"Did you name them?" Timmain asked handing back Tokijin.

"Just Tokijin," Sesshomaru answered putting the blade away.

"Why do you name them?"

"Because they are their own beings. They contain their own individual strengths and weaknesses. What about yours?"

"No, they have no power on their own. They are only a conductor of my power when I focus my strength into them. It comes in handy in a pinch but it leaves me weak," Timmain explained.

"I noticed," Sesshomaru smirked.

"I still beat him," Timmain pointed out.

"You were still too slow," Sesshomaru pointed back.

"I knew you would say that," Timmain said looking him in the eye. She suddenly began to feel nervous and anxious being so close to him and she looked away shyly.

"Did you expect a compliment for your lack of swordsmanship?" Sesshomaru said softly as he leaned in close to Timmain.

Timmain felt her pulse quicken as she looked back at him. She brought her hand up and ran a finger along one of the stripes that ran along his cheekbone. She wondered if she only felt this way about him because he was a demon. If she was curious about what it would be like to be with a demon. He made her feel calm and at peace yet at the same time her heart ached for him. She wanted to be near him but part of her still rejected the idea. Her emotions were in such turmoil when she was near him yet no man had ever made her feel like this though. _But he is not a man_, she reminded herself.

"I supposed that's just one of my weaknesses," Timmain said softly looking deep into his eyes still wondering if she should be letting her heart take over.

"One of many," he teased as he got closer.

"And you have no weaknesses?" Timmain asked defensively.

"You," Sesshomaru answered softly.

Timmain wasn't exactly sure how to take that comment. She wondered if it was for the same reasons she thought about him. That it was against their very nature. He to hate humans and her to hate demons. Yet here they were together, a human and a demon. She guessed he would probably be considered a weakness for her.

_But what does it matter_, she thought. _I will be leaving and this will all be a memory soon_. She searched his eyes wondering when she should tell him or if he already knew she would be leaving back to her own country. She stopped wondering, however, when Sesshomaru leaned in closer and gently kissed her.

The kiss was hesitant at first as if to give the other a chance to break away and declare it a mistake. But neither one broke the kiss and so it became more intense and Timmain found herself being guided back down to the futon.

Timmain enjoyed the warmth of his body near hers. It felt right but it also felt wrong at the same time. A sense of urgency suddenly overcame her and she quickly pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"I need to be alone," Timmain heard her self say to him. She didn't know where the words came from. She didn't remember thinking them but after hearing it spoken out loud the words felt right.

"As you wish," he said as he got up. Retrieving his weapons he headed for the door. Timmain sat up watching him. She could tell he wasn't offended by her sudden need to be alone but she thought she saw what might have been disappointment behind his eyes.

"You are free to stay here as long as you wish. The masters of this house have been instructed to provide you with whatever you need or want," Sesshomaru said with his back to her. He looked over his shoulder at Timmain before leaving.

"Thank you," Timmain said as she watched him leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Timmain had been able to accept her feelings for Sesshomaru but she wasn't sure if she was really ready to act upon them. He was like the ultimate being and even though Timmain could be considered the ultimate human she still felt insignificant compared to Sesshomaru. It made him seem unattainable and Timmain had no right to be near such a beautiful creature even if he was a demon.

As Timmain sat in the bath pondering over her thoughts she looked down at her body. Rin had expressed shock then interest in the tattoos that covered most of her body. They were the stories of other Maraigh's before Timmain and she had taken great pride in them. It amused her to tell Rin the stories. But now she felt embarrassed by them. _I really am a barbarian_, she thought as she ran her hand across her arm over a line of ancient runes. _If I had killed him before I fell in love with him, I wouldn't be worrying like a silly maiden whose only concern is to catch a husband_.

Timmain dunked her head under the water to see if it would help clear her thoughts. _He's changed me_, she reflected. _My body and my soul. I'm not the same as I used to be. I no longer feel like an indestructible killing machine. I feel I have no purpose anymore_. Rising out of the water Timmain grabbed the robe she came into the bath wearing and wrapped it around her.

Instead of heading back to her room she wandered aimlessly through a garden lost in her thoughts. Finding a nice shady tree she sat down and leaned back against the rough bark closing her eyes. Sighing deeply she thought back to her home in Scotland. She remembered how the cool mountain air would refresh her soul and bring life back to her battle weary body. She missed running barefoot through the tall grass that grew on the rolling hills. She knew she had no family to return too but it was still her home and there were still good people who needed protection.

As she sat there homesick for her own country she heard a little voice whisper her name. Opening her eyes she immediately spotted Rin peering at her from around the trunk of a large tree several yards in front of her. Timmain smiled at the girl and beckoned her forward. Rin eagerly skipped over and sat down beside her.

"I'm glad you're still here," Rin told her. "Lord Sesshomaru said you left.

"I did," Timmain explained. "I had to take care of something. I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye to you."

"That's okay," Rin said smiling. "At least I get to see you again." Rin reached down to pick a tiny flower and twirled it between her fingers. "But are you going to be leaving again?" Rin asked sadly.

"Yes," Timmain answered looking away from Rin. She felt bad about her answer. She knew the little girl wanted her to stay and Timmain had also begun to feel a bond toward the girl that would make it difficult for her to leave as well.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Rin whispered.

"I do, but I need to go home. People still need me there to protect them. Also, a new Maraigh will be born and she will need someone to guide her," Timmain said.

"A Maraigh. Will she be like you?" Rin asked fascinated.

"Yes. She'll probably be stronger and smarter than me," Timmain teased.

"No, you'll always be stronger and smarter," she said smiling.

"Thank you," Timmain said ruffling Rin's hair.

* * *

Timmain's visit with Rin was short but it cheered her up. It had kept her mind off her homesick heart and her confused feelings. After Rin left Timmain went in search of the Master's of the house to request a few things she would require for her journey home.

As she gave instructions for the items she needed she remembered something her father had told her once after she had refused a marriage proposal.

_"Father, don't scold me. It is not my destiny to marry or have a family. My fate is to kill and to be killed when my time is up."_

_"And why is that child?" He had asked._

_"I am a Maraigh, a demon slayer. I was only born to kill demons and when I die another will take my place," she had answered him obstinately._

_"You are still a woman, are you not?"_

_"Yes, but I will never have the feelings of a woman in love."_

_"You are still human. You just haven't met anyone to make you feel like that yet."_

_"What does it matter?" She had grumbled. "I will not be able to produce any offspring." She added reminding him of the fact that Maraigh's were born incapable of bearing any children._

_"My child, if the lad truly loves you that will not matter," her father soothed._

_"Father, don't be foolish. You're just trying to talk me into accepting the proposal because you like Duncan."_

_"No, that's not it. I just want you to remember that you are still a woman who can love and be loved."_

She had thought her father foolish at the time. Now his words rang with truth and she realized what he was trying to tell her. Looking down at the tattoos on her arm she no longer felt ashamed of them.

"I've been such a fool," she whispered to herself. Putting her head in her hands she began to laugh at her self. _He didn't change me_, she thought. _I'm just not used to these feelings. I've just been overreacting to something I've never felt before_.

* * *

Later that evening Timmain was in her bedchamber sharpening her swords. She had felt his presence and had anticipated his entrance into the room she occupied. He stood there watching her for a few seconds yet Timmain didn't look up.

"For a noble demon, you sure don't have any manners when it comes to a lady's bedchamber," Timmain said finally, noting his lack of knocking before entering.

"I'm surprised a barbarian would know anything about manners," Sesshomaru shot back.

Timmain smiled as she continued sharpening the sword in her hand. "Care to test the sharpness of this barbarian's blade?" She asked finally looking up at him with a sly grin.

"Some other time," he answered as he continued to watch Timmain. "I've been told you are preparing to leave."

"That is true," Timmain said laying her weapon aside. "But before I leave there are a two things I must do. One is to return this to your brother."

Bringing her sword belt close Timmain pulled out the Shikon shard that she had tucked into a small pocket on the belt. She held the shard up for Sesshomaru to see. "I never asked but what happened to Naraku?" Timmain asked as she put the shard back in the pouch.

"The fool let him get away again," Sesshomaru sneered.

Standing up Timmain slowly walked towards Sesshomaru. "Do you regret helping me? You could have destroyed him if you hadn't helped me," Timmain pointed out curious what his response would be.

"What do you think?" He asked watching her intently.

"No," Timmain said as she searched his eyes as she stood before him. She was sure he had feelings for her. There was no doubt in her mind based on his actions but he didn't let it show. He kept it well hidden behind those golden eyes of his.

"Then you're a lot smarter than you look," Sesshomaru told her.

"Is that how you talk to a woman in love with you," Timmain admitted laughing as she removed the two swords from his belt.

"Of course," he answered as Timmain smiled while she removed his armor not taking her eyes from his.

"I am not armed so there's no reason for you to be," Timmain said as she set his armor aside. "Unless you came here to kill me," she added with a little mischievous twinkle in her eye. Taking his hand she led him to the futon on the floor. Sesshomaru followed silently but as they got to the futon he clasped her hand and pinned her arm behind her back pulling her closer to him.

"What's the second thing you have to do?" He asked.

"To show you," was all she was able to answer before he leaned in to kiss her forcefully.

No sense of urgency dared to interrupt Timmain as she returned the kiss with the same intensity. Instead she just allowed herself to be swept away in the passion of the moment. She had been feeling so lost and incomplete yet all she needed to erase those feelings was to be near him. It didn't matter to her that this would be the last time she was with Sesshomaru. She only cared that right now he was close and her heart was no longer conflicted.


	16. Chapter 16

Timmain wondered if the night before had all been a dream when she woke up alone the next morning. Everything was a blur when she tried to remember that night but the way Sesshomaru had made her feel was still vivid in her mind. All the men she had ever taken to her bed had never made her feel so alive and exhilarated. They had only been able to satisfy a carnal need or for minor amusement as she accepted them as part of her reward for ridding a village of a demon. She remembered the men being all too willing and some had even made proclamations of their love to her. But she cared for none of them. With Sesshomaru it had felt like they were the only two beings in existence and there was no such thing as a demon or a human demon slayer.

Getting up Timmain reached for her recently scrubbed clothes and dressed. Breakfast was provided for her and as well as the rest of her provisions she would need for her journey. When everything was together Timmain looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. The whole time she had been getting things ready she had forced herself not to think about Sesshomaru. But now as she looked around the quiet room she wondered where he was and if she'd be able to see him one last time. Sighing she picked up her pack and left.

Rin after saying her good-byes pointedTimmain in the direction where Inuyasha and his companions were. So after one last look for a sign of Sesshomaru, Timmain went to return the Shikon jewel shard.

She hadn't traveled far before she ran into Inuyasha. He was standing in the middle of the path she had been walking down with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Sesshomaru said you had something for me," he said impatiently.

"I do," Timmain said a little surprised that Sesshomaru had gone to get Inuyasha. She pulled out the Shikon jewel shard she had retrieved from Gulden's neck. Reaching out to hand it to Inuyasha she pulled it back quickly out of his grasp when he went to reach for it.

"I never did thank you for helping me," Timmain said smiling. "It was very kind of you to help a damsel in distress."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha sniffed. "Just give me the damn shard."

Timmain handed it back without pulling it away again.

"Inuyasha, do me a favor," Timmain asked. "Keep an eye on Sesshomaru for me. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Why would I want to do that?" Inuyasha cried.

"Nobody needs to keep an eye on me," Sesshomaru said as he appeared behind Timmain.

"I knew you were around somewhere," Timmain said not turning around to look back at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, how come you could sense him and I couldn't?" Inuyasha asked a little indignant by that fact.

"Mind your own business Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded. "And shouldn't you be on your way," he said directing his last comment toward Timmain.

"So eager to get rid of me?" Timmain asked, lifting an eyebrow as she looked back at Sesshomaru. She kept her eyes on him as he walked up beside her.

"I don't need a demon slayer wandering around getting in my way," he said not looking at her as he continued walking past her.

"Looks like I have an escort," Timmain said quietly to Inuyasha as she followed Sesshomaru. "Good-bye Inuyasha. This is a beautiful country. Protect it well."

Inuyasha watched as Timmain and Sesshomaru disappeared over a hill trying to understand what their recent exchange was all about. Sesshomaru did seem eager to get rid of Timmain yet it didn't affect her at all. Tired of trying to figure it out Inuyasha left muttering to himself to catch up with Kagome and the others.

* * *

As Timmain followed Sesshomaru in silence she watched him glad for this last opportunity to see him. It gave her a chance to take in every detail of Sesshomaru to remember. Finally, when she felt they were far enough away from Inuyasha, Timmain broke the silence.

"So, Sesshomaru. Was it my imagination or did I detect a little jealousy from you back there? You didn't seem too pleased with me talking to Inuyasha for so long," Timmain said smirking knowing for sure she'd get some kind of reaction from him.

She was right. Sesshomaru, moving too fast for Timmain to react though, grabbed her by the arm and gently pushed her against a tree.

"You talk to much," Sesshomaru said his eyes narrowed as he leaned in close, his forehead almost touching Timmain's.

"I know," Timmain said enjoying the closeness as he pinned her to the tree with his body. "What do you plan on doing about it?" She teased slipping her hand behind his head.

"I plan on silencing you," he answered as he bent down to kiss her.

That exhilarated feeling swept through Timmain as she held Sesshomaru close. She didn't want to let go but she knew she would have to and an overwhelming sadness began to take hold of her heart. They slowly separated and Timmain rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest listening to his heartbeat. Closing her eyes she tried to keep in the tears that threatened to spill.

"Are you trying to tempt me from leaving?" She asked looking up at him.

"Maybe," Sesshomaru said as he kissed her again passionately one last time.

"It almost worked," Timmain said sadly, breaking away from him as she looked longingly into his eyes. Slipping away from him she started to leave.

"Timmain," Sesshomaru called out after she had walked a few feet.

Timmain turned around and found herself faced with the point of Sesshomaru's sword.

"Watch your back," he instructed. "Naraku knows about us. We could be used against each other. Remember that. Don't fall for anymore tricks that would end up luring you back here."

Timmain understanding his meaning nodded. "I understand," she said at last. "Farewell." Turning back around Timmain started walking away. Without looking back she continued on her journey home as two tears dropped from the corner of her eye.

Sesshomaru watched as Timmain's retreating figure grew smaller. Returning the sword to the sheath he turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

**The End**

* * *

That's it! It's done!I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. It's good to see that people enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I might write a sequel bringing Timmain back. I have a couple of ideas but they need some pondering. Not quite sure if it'll work at this moment. But we'll see! You never know when inspiration will hit! 


End file.
